<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 9 - The Only Orphan by ChaoPatel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198820">Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 9 - The Only Orphan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel'>ChaoPatel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Blood and Violence, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Sexual Content, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 9th chapter of the series that is called "SSS 69". This is a emotional and calming story. Friendship, love, compassion. It’s the saddest one yet. So sad... (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSS 69 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 9 - The Only Orphan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 9 - The Only Orphan<br/>Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! The teams arrived at a cave to make Jasmine train with Master Zarkniz. Luckily, we've actually taken Master Zarkniz with us and I don't think that those challengers will actually find us very soon. Now, we will just have to wait. Will the teams actually find us? Or will it be our time to give up and run? Are you impatient and still want to watch this episode? Then, stay tuned for this shitshow!<br/>(Teras starts holding Rimettar while walking through a hallway)<br/>Teras: You're going to be fine. We're almost there at the clinic area.<br/>Rimettar: That's... great... [Coughs blood]<br/>Teras: Listen... it's my fault that you got into this mess...<br/>Rimettar: No it's not. You're just really worried, that's all. I'm fine...<br/>Teras: Stop lying to me! You were just coughing up blood a moment ago!<br/>Rimettar: Don't worry too much. I will be fine, Master.<br/>Teras: [Sigh] You're just a little girl. You don't know any better. You just want me to be okay. I get that. But, I don't want to lose you like that...<br/>Rimettar: Why? Do you care about me? Teras: Well... It's hard to say.<br/>Rimettar: I wouldn't care if it's not a part of my business. I'm fine.<br/>Teras: Stop being a Shithead! I didn't even say what I was going to say.<br/>Rimettar: Then say it. I don't care if it's bad or not. It won't matter since I have no parents.<br/>Teras: Just... wait until we get there first. Rimetter: Hmmfff... If you say so, Master. Teras: Good, all I need to do is to find that room.<br/>Rimettar's mind: This might take a while... I'm not sure if being with Master Teras is going make her feel any better... [Sigh] I might as well just wait until we get there. But, I'm really annoyed how Pain defeated me. And of course, Jasmine didn't get captured from me. That naive woman. She thinks that she's completely right. She can't be.<br/>(Rimettar starts remembering what Jasmine said when they were in the cave)<br/>[Flashback]<br/>Jasmine: No! Don't do it! Think about what Jessie would think! You know that I was there when she took care of you! I took care of you too!<br/>Rimettar: Jasmine... you were a little girl. You were too stubborn to be responsible to take care of me. You're more useless than Carrie and Chad. You are a failure.<br/>Jasmine: Don't say that! I care about you! I didn't know that was you from before! I wanted to say that I actually thought of you as a new sister to me. You can't do this to me!<br/>Rimettar: Jasmine...<br/>Jasmine: Please! Spare me! You were a good child from before.<br/>(Then, the flashback ends and goes back to the present)<br/>Rimetter's mind: Jasmine... What does she mean by that? She acted so serious when she was talking about that. I remember what Jessie did from before. It was the only memory I've kept since I was a child.<br/>(Rimetter starts flashbacking back to the time where Jessie took care of her at 8 years ago)<br/>Jessie: Come on, baby. All you have to do is just eat. Baby: Uhhhhh...<br/>(Jessie starts picking up Rimettar)<br/>Jessie: What's up with you? Don't you feel hungry now?<br/>(The baby starts vomiting)<br/>Jessie: Whoa! Gotta make sure you don't do that again...<br/>Baby: Ha ha ha...<br/>Jessie: Hey, I know what to call you. I'll call you "Rimettar". Yeah, that's a great name! Because you would be a great cute use to be Rimettar!<br/>Baby Rimettar: Ha ha ha!!! Jessie: Ha ha ha!!!<br/>Rimettar's mind in the present: That was when I was named "Rimettar". Such a cultural memory. I wonder what happened to Jasmine at that time.<br/>Young Jasmine: Jessie, I thought you wanted to come and explore with me.<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, I can't do both things in one turn. I have to take care of the baby.<br/>Young Jasmine: But, we used to play with each other since I was a baby. How come you can't do that now?<br/>Jessie: Listen, would it be better if we do it tomorow? I just want to spend some time a little with this cute baby.<br/>Young Jasmine: Alright, I'll go do my own exploring. I will find better stuff just like you, Jessie.<br/>Jessie: No, Jasmine! You can't do that! You might get lost!<br/>Young Jasmine: Try and catch me!<br/>(Young Jasmine starts running to the woods) Jessie: No! [Sigh] I need to do this very quickly. (Jessie starts putting the baby on her shoulders)<br/>Jessie: Don't worry, Rimetter. This is going to be fine. I'll be doing this for a while. And you're going with me.<br/>(Jessie starts rushing and tries exploring with Young<br/>Jasmine while having Baby Rimettar around her shoulders)<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, wait for me!<br/>Young Jasmine: See, Jessie. You can have fun adventures with me around.<br/>Jessie: No, Jasmine. You have to come back.<br/>Young Jasmine: But, I want the excitement to keep going! I can finally feel special!<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, please.<br/>(Jessie holds Young Jasmine around her arms to hold her)<br/>Jessie: You can't leave yourself alone and think you can do everything by yourself. It's just not natural. You have to be with others so they can keep you in search for having fun.<br/>Young Jasmine: But... I wasn't trying to do everything by myself. I was trying to get you to follow me so I can have fun exploring with you.<br/>Jessie: [Sigh] Jasmine. What am I going to do with you?<br/>(Jessie lets go of Young Jasmine with her arms)<br/>Jessie: Just don't do it again. Now, we will start exploring, but I'm taking lead this time.<br/>Young Jasmine: Alright, Jessie. I'll listen to you.<br/>Rimettar's mind in the present: At a timeline that seems so long ago, it seems that I can still feel memories that can still exist. I'm guessing me being a baby made both of them happy. And it's starting to make them have a different relationship to take care of me. But, Jessie's the most one that I still care about.<br/>(Jessie starts walking to the woods while having Baby Rimettar on her shoulders)<br/>Baby Rimettar: Haaah...<br/>Jessie: Such a great view. More creative than any culture.<br/>Young Jasmine: Jessie, wait for me!<br/>(Young Jasmine starts rushing at Jessie to follow her)<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, don't shout that loud! You're going to scare her.<br/>Young Jasmine: I'm sorry... I didn't know where you were.<br/>Jessie: [Sigh] Just don't be that annoying...<br/>Young Jasmine: Hey, Jessie. Could you hold my hand for me?<br/>Jessie: No, Jasmine. I'm trying to hold the baby.<br/>Young Jasmine: But... I just want to be with you. You're my sister.<br/>Jessie: And I'm trying to take care of her. It's my responsibility to make sure she's okay.<br/>Young Jasmine: Okay... I'm sorry if I'm being sorta mean to you. I just never saw a baby before.<br/>Jessie: Jasmine... If you're thinking that I'm being too ashamed of you, I'm not. I'm just caring so much about the both of you. You both are too hard to keep an eye at times. It's just not easy.<br/>Young Jasmine: I could help you, Jessie. Jessie: What? You?<br/>Young Jasmine: Yeah, it could be really easy. I really hope that I'll make you feel better.<br/>Jessie: Thanks. If you're going to start, you shall start now.<br/>(Jessie gives Baby Rimettar to Young Jasmine to hold her)<br/>Young Jasmine: Jeez, this baby is heavy!<br/>Jessie: Don't get too carried away. Now, we're almost there to the spot.<br/>Young Jasmine: Okay. Baby Rimettar: Ma.<br/>(Baby Rimettar places her hand on Young Jasmine's face)<br/>Young Jasmine: Hey, I can't see!<br/>Jessie: Just hold her. I'm sure you can handle it. Young Jasmine: Fine.<br/>(Young Jasmine starts following Jessie to the shallow spot)<br/>Jessie: Here we are. We made it. Young Jasmine: Gah!<br/>(Young Jasmine falls to the floor and drops Baby Rimettar)<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, you got to be careful. This baby is really special.<br/>Young Jasmine: I'm sorry! She was too heavy!<br/>Jessie: No more excuses. At least she didn't get hurt.<br/>Baby Rimettar: Ma. Ma.<br/>Young Jasmine: Why is she saying that?<br/>Jessie: She's probably calling me "Mama". That's kinda cute.<br/>Young Jasmine: Isn't that sweet?<br/>(Baby Rimettar crawls onto Jessie's leg)<br/>Baby Rimettar: Mama.<br/>(Jessie picks up Baby Rimettar)<br/>Jessie: No, I'm not your Mama. I'm just a girl that is taking care of you. Call me Jessie.<br/>Baby Rimettar: Jessie.<br/>Young Jasmine: Whoa! Cool. Hey, say my name. Jasmine.<br/>(Baby Rimettar starts getting quiet)<br/>Young Jasmine: Jas-mine.<br/>Jessie: I don't think it's that easy.<br/>Young Jasmine: Well, she said your name! How come she didn't say mine?!<br/>Jessie: Well, this is what I think. I think that she picks her own guardian. And she picked me. Ain't that adorable?<br/>Young Jasmine: Not for me...<br/>Rimettar's mind in the present: So, that's how Jessie's my guardian. She seems to take so much care of me. But, I'm pretty sure she still does until now. Hm... I wonder what happened years later on.<br/>(Rimettar starts remembering two years later when Jessie starts playing with toddler Rimettar)<br/>Jessie: Ha ha! This is fun!<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Ha ha! Jessie! Jessie!<br/>Jessie: I'm never going to let you go. You're amazing!<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Aren't we going to have some more fun?<br/>Jessie: You bet! This is going to be the best fun you'll ever have.<br/>(Jessie throws Toddler Rimettar up to the air and catches her)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Ha ha ha! (Young Jasmine appeared by Jessie)<br/>Young Jasmine: Oh... hi, Jessie. I see you're having fun with her.<br/>Jessie: Yeah, she's really fun to play with.<br/>Young Jasmine: Yeah... Well, I just want to ask a favor.<br/>Jessie: What is it?<br/>Young Jasmine: Could we bring her at our home? I'm sure we'll take care of her until she gets older.<br/>Jessie: Jasmine, no! Think about what Mom and Dad would do if they find out. They would probably take her to an Orphanage.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Jessie... what's an Orphanage? Jessie: Gah! Now, she's asking about that now! Young Jasmine: When are you going to tell her? Jessie: I don't want to hurt her feelings...<br/>Young Jasmine: She's about to get older. You have<br/>to tell her someday.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: What is she talking about?<br/>Jessie: Nothing! Now, Jasmine. Just go back home. I'm sure we'll be talking about the plan between you and me.<br/>Young Jasmine: Alright, if you say so. (Young Jasmine leaves)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Jessie, what is she talking about when she said something about getting older?<br/>Jessie: You'll see soon. I'm sure you will be great until you will grow up.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: "Throw up"? I usually throw up a lot.<br/>Jessie: No, silly. "Grow up". That's when you become a new person.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: But, where do a person usually come from?<br/>Jessie: Um... It's usually hard to explain. Are you sure you want to know?<br/>Toddler Rimettar: I want to know everything that you know.<br/>Jessie: Alright. But this will be long. It mainly starts when you have a baby. And that baby usually gets older. And mainly that baby will change into a person.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: But, why do babies even change into a person in the first place? Didn't they get created or developed by one person?<br/>Jessie: Well, that's just something that you may find out someday. It's usually a hard thing to find for yourself.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Teach me more about it. I want to know more.<br/>Jessie: Um... well, they usualy have these two people that takes care of them. They are called "Parents".<br/>Toddler Rimettar: What are "Parents"?<br/>Jessie: Something that I don't want to talk about.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Come on, I want to know. I want to have the same thing that you know.<br/>Jessie: They're... special people. People who cares about their children. Something that everyone should have. I wish Jasmine has the same care from our parent...<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Jasmine doesn't seem to be very important. It's about you and me.<br/>Jessie: Hey! Don't talk about Jasmine like that! She's really special. Besides, not everyone is perfect like her.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Everyone except her. But, I want to ask another question. Who are my parents?<br/>Jessie: Ummm... Well... Rimettar...<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Please, tell me. I'm just curious.<br/>Jessie: Rimettar, please promise that you won't be disappointed when I tell you the truth.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Everything that I will promise.<br/>Jessie: Okay... Listen, your parents were deceased from a car accident when you were a baby. There was blood everywhere. And they didn't survive.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Huh? "Deceased"? What does that mean?<br/>Jessie: They died. They're no longer here anymore. The only thing that's there is their dead bodies.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: You're just joking. You... can't be serious.<br/>Jessie: I'll take you if you don't believe me. Hold my hand.<br/>(Jessie holds Toddler Rimettar's hand) Jessie: I'll show you the tragedy.<br/>(Jessie takes Toddler Rimettar to the street where her parents died at)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: No... these bodies can't be them.<br/>Jessie: I don't lie. They were people investigating this scene and found out who they really were. And their names was written on this picture that I got when I<br/>found you near the garden. Toddler Rimettar: Let me see.<br/>(Toddler Rimettar gets the picture and sees her parents holding her when she was a baby)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: But... where were the names the people investigated from?<br/>Jessie: Right here. They let me keep the documents when I took care of you.<br/>(Jessie shows Toddler Rimettar the documents)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Renald Shewerd and Elizabeth Shewerd.<br/>(Toddler Rimettar starts seeing the documents info of her parent's names and then sees the picture with her parent's names on it)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: No... no... this can't be right.<br/>(Toddler Rimettar starts putting her knees to the floor)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: This can't be true!<br/>(Toddler Rimettar starts pouring down tears from her eyes)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Why did this happen to me? Why did it have to be like this?<br/>Jessie: It's a tragedy. And it's very heartbreaking. Toddler Rimettar: Mother-- Father...<br/>Jessie: I am sorry for your loss, Rimettar. I am ashamed that you had to see this... But don't worry--<br/>(Toddler Rimettar hugs Jessie)<br/>Toddler Rimettar: I don't want to be alone without you. I don't want to die alone. You are the only one that can take me away from this nightmare.<br/>(Toddler Rimettar starts crying)<br/>Jessie: Don't worry. I will be your guardian if you want to. As long if you're happy.<br/>Toddler Rimettar: Thank you, Jessie. I will never forget you.<br/>(Toddler Rimettar continues crying)<br/>Rimettar's mind in the present: Well, that was more sadder than I thought. It made me cry the most when I found out that I lost my parents. But I can't keep up with the sad memories. Let's try to remember how I got seperated from Jessie.<br/>(Rimettar starts remembering two years later when Jessie starts bringing Rimettar to a preschool)<br/>Rimettar: Where are you taking me, Jessie? This place seems to be abandoned.<br/>Jessie: This is a Preschool. This will make you learn how to be a great person in the future.<br/>Rimettar: I highly doubt that...<br/>Jessie: Don't worry. It's just going to be 6 hours. That should be enough time until I'll come back.<br/>Rimettar: That's even worse.<br/>Jessie: Come on, I'll come with you. Besides, I will come back.<br/>Rimettar: Alright. Just don't take too long.<br/>(Jessie starts holding Rimettar's hand and enters at the preschool)<br/>???: Oh, hi. You seem to be the parent. That's really interesting.<br/>Jessie: Actually, I'm not her parent. I'm just her guardian.<br/>???: That seems to be a cute child there. She does look very charming from the looks of it.<br/>Rimettar: Hmmmmfff...<br/>???: Anyway, my name is Ms. Kristan. I will be her teacher for today. And I'm pretty sure that she will be my favorite student.<br/>Rimettar: I don't want to be the only one that still thinks that she's a freak. But I don't trust her.<br/>Jessie: Come on, just at least one day. That's all I need from you.<br/>Rimettar: {Sigh} Okay.<br/>Ms. Kristan: So, what is your name, Little girl? (Rimettar was unable to speak)<br/>Jessie: Come on, say your name.<br/>Rimettar: I'll tell her when I meet her personally. Jessie: I'm sorry. It seems that it's her first day.<br/>Ms. Kristan: It's alright. I'm used to kids being like this. And it just makes me flattered. Anyway, she will be coming with me by my classroom.<br/>Rimettar: Jessie, I don't want to go.<br/>Jessie: Listen, I will come back. Just please trust me.<br/>Rimettar: ... I don't know. I just don't know what's going to happen.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Stop being like that. It's going to be fine. You're just going to learn some stuff and you will be good to go.<br/>Rimettar: Just learning, right?<br/>Ms. Kristen: Yes!<br/>Rimettar: Okay, I will do it for Jessie.<br/>Jessie: That's great. Anyway, I gotta go do some errands. See you later.<br/>(Jessie leaves)<br/>Ms. Kristen: So, what is your name? I didn't get your name from before.<br/>Rimettar: I'm not telling you.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Why not? I am a very nice teacher. I won't hurt you.<br/>Rimettar: I don't believe you.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Come on, let's go to the classroom. The class is waiting for us.<br/>Rimettar: No.<br/>(Ms. Kristen starts onto Rimettar's arm)<br/>Ms. Kristen: You're not making this easy. I just want to know you and you don't seem to make me have a great life.<br/>Rimettar: I value your life in Hades.<br/>Ms. Kristen: "Hades"? I thought you were a child.<br/>Rimettar: I'm not only a child. I'm my own fucking person!<br/>Ms. Kristen: That's it! You're starting to piss me off! Let's just get to the class right now!<br/>(Ms. Kristen starts dragging Rimettar to the classroom)<br/>Ms. Kristen: Alright class. This is our new student here. She will be our special girl for today.<br/>Rimettar: Go to hell.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Stop embarrassing me!<br/>(Rimettar smacks Ms. Kristen's hand off of her arm)<br/>Rimettar: You don't tell me what to do. I've suffered more than you. You are useless.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Just... sit down on a desk. Rimettar: Fuck you.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Just go!<br/>Rimettar: Piss off!<br/>Ms. Kristen: You can't be disrespectful to me! I am your teacher.<br/>Rimettar: Well, I don't care! My parents were gone when I was a baby!<br/>(Ms. Kristen starts grabbing onto Rimettar)<br/>Ms. Kristen: You need to come with me. I need to talk to you later today.<br/>Rimettar: How about no?<br/>Ms. Kristen: You piece of shit! Fine, I'll just wait later on.<br/>Rimettar: Good. I'm ignoring you for now on. I could possibly see what this shithole looks like.<br/>(Rimettar starts walking around the classroom to look around)<br/>Rimettar: Cracked walls, broken property and mess<br/>everywhere. How ironic.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Quiet! This is only a work in progress.<br/>Rimettar: I don't think that this is a right place for me to be in. This is filth.<br/>Kid: Hey, stop trying to be rude. We're actually trying to be good kids in here.<br/>Rimettar: Shut up. I wasn't talking to you. A pile of imbeciles. This is a pit of misery. So abnormal of how it was developed.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Class, it's time for a break time. I'm going to do something that is important.<br/>(The students starts getting up and starts playing around)<br/>Rimettar: Stop. I don't want that bullshit in here. Kid: But, we're just kids. We need to play.<br/>Rimettar: Again, shut up. {Sigh} This might take a while...<br/>Rimettar's mind in the present: The annoyance of that day was really absurd. I still can't believe people have to live like this. I just really hope it didn't go drastic.<br/>Boy: Hey, do you want to play a game with me? Rimettar: Not really. I'm not interested.<br/>Boy: Why not? Why don't you want to play?<br/>Rimettar: Because my parents are dead and I have no hope now. And every single existence is a part of nothing.<br/>Boy: Come on, it will be fun. I really think we're going to have fun.<br/>Rimettar: If we're going to play a game, then should I pick the game for us?<br/>Boy: Sure, if we're playing together.<br/>Rimettar: Alright, this one is going to be difficult. (Rimettar starts putting her hands in front of the boy) Rimettar: Now, hold my hands.<br/>Boy: Okay.<br/>(Boy holds both of Rimettar's hands)<br/>Rimettar: I call this one "The Rattle Snap". If one opponent breaks the other opponent's fingers with their fingers, they win. Starting now.<br/>(Rimettar breaks the boy's fingers with her fingers) Boy: Owwww!!! Why did you do that?!<br/>Rimettar: I have won. Now leave me alone. (Rimettar walks away)<br/>Girl: Hey, could you put makeup on my face? I could be really pretty.<br/>(Rimettar smashes the girl's face with her fist)<br/>Rimettar: Keep your face to yourself.<br/>Girl: Owwwwww...<br/>Other boy: Hey, could you help me arrange this binder?<br/>(Rimettar picks up the binder and slams to the boy's face)<br/>Other boy: Ow!<br/>Rimettar: Arrange it yourself!<br/>(Rimettar walks over to the center of the classroom)<br/>Rimettar: Idiotic Pricks. I'm starting to hate this place. {Sigh} I hope it could end much quicker.<br/>(Ms. Kristen grabs onto Rimettar's shoulder)<br/>Ms. Kristen: You've been a naughty little girl. It's time we settle this in a private room.<br/>Rimettar: Don't try to annoy me. You're more useless than everyone around here.<br/>(Rimettar tries walking away, but Ms. Kristen covers Rimettar's mouth and starts grabbing onto her stomach)<br/>Ms. Kristen: You're going to have to stop. I've been wanting to do this when you were here. It's time for me to do it!<br/>(Ms. Kristen takes Rimettar to a bathroom stall and places Rimettar down to the floor)<br/>Rimettar: What the hell are you doing?!<br/>Ms. Kristen: I'm going to have you for my own! You're going to be my girl!<br/>(Rimettar tries getting off, but Ms. Kristen starts grabbing onto Rimettar even harder)<br/>Rimettar: Go to hell!<br/>Ms. Kristen: Be quiet. You will be fucked until I will make you mine.<br/>(Ms. Kristen starts licking onto Rimettar's cheek) Rimettar: Let go!<br/>(Ms. Kristen starts feeling Rimettar's pants)<br/>Ms. Kristen: Fucking arousing. I am very tempted. I should make you my slave. But it seems it's your first time.<br/>Rimettar: You're going to be sorry when you die in hell!<br/>(Gun noises can be heard outside the door) Ms. Kristen: What is that noise?!<br/>???: {Sigh} I can't believe my master would really get me involved into doing this shit... I might be the only oldest around this plaza.<br/>(Teras kicks the door wide open)<br/>Teras: God, what is this?! Is this some type of joke?<br/>Ms. Kristen: Stay back! I don't want you to get near me.<br/>Teras: Now, I will give you two choices to pick. One: Give me the girl. Or Two: Get shot.<br/>Ms. Kristen: Don't do this to me!!! I need this for myself! You can't do this to me! I will rape her! I'm not kidding! I will rape her in front of you!<br/>(Teras points the assualt rifle at Ms. Kristen)<br/>Teras: Listen, Asshole. This isn't a choice God want in life. If you're going to be dead, you should be dead. Some people don't live like an Angel. People<br/>should deserve to die like this. So, sleep tight.<br/>(Teras shoots Ms. Kristen's head)<br/>Ms. Kristen: No, I feel... empty.<br/>(Ms. Kristen falls to the ground bleeding)<br/>Rimettar: Thanks for the help. What's your name?<br/>Teras: My name is Teras. I was here to take you. Looks like my master really wants you with me.<br/>Rimettar: Teras, take me away from this dump. I don't want to be here anymore. I rather see people burn in flames when this place is destroyed.<br/>Teras: Alright, if you say so. I will be taking this sorry excuse for a teacher to my Master so she can see this for proof.<br/>(Teras picks up Ms. Kristen's body)<br/>Teras: Hold onto my back. I'll take you to her. It's going to be a great start.<br/>Rimettar: As you wish.<br/>(Rimettar gets onto Teras' back and holds her)<br/>Rimettar: [Sniff] Aaaaaahhhh... haaaah... haaah...<br/>Teras: Are you okay?<br/>Rimettar: No, my parents died and my guardian left me here... I don't know what to do anymore...<br/>Teras: Hey, cheer up. My team will love you to be with us. Don't feel sorry for yourself.<br/>Rimettar: O-- Okay...<br/>(Teras pets onto Rimettar's hair)<br/>Teras: You're going to be fine. Just remember, I will always protect you from any enemy.<br/>Rimettar: Yes, I shall be your companion.<br/>(Teras heads by the door exit while having Rimettar on her back and holding Ms. Kristen's body)<br/>Teras: Not so much of a hard job. (Teras lights a flame from her fingers) Teras: Too bad they die quicker.<br/>(Teras places the flame to the floor and burns the Preschool)<br/>Rimettar; Glory and despair. The only things I need.<br/>Teras: So, what is your name? You seem like my favorite friend now.<br/>Rimettar: My name is Rimettar. Rimettar Shewerd.<br/>Teras: Why is your name "Rimettar"? Whatever, my name was named when my mother was a killer for ages. Now, we will be going to my master and finally get you into the team.<br/>Rimettar: I like that. Something I need away from this.<br/>(Teras leaves while having Rimettar on her back and holding Ms. Kristen's body. And the flashback ends and went back to the present)<br/>Rimettar's mind: Such a tragedy. Something I've never thought of for so long. Still... this is how I was created from now on. And of course, Jasmine was wrong. Such a wasted time for a woman.<br/>Teras: Okay, I found the room.<br/>Rimettar: Already? It seems like you were searching for a while, Master.<br/>Teras: I've already found it when you were gazing around the ceiling.<br/>(Teras walks to the room and puts Rimettar down to a bed)<br/>Teras: Alright, let's see your wounds.<br/>(Teras takes off Rimettar's shirt to reveal the wound and there were bloody scratches and hole through Rimettar's stomach)<br/>Teras: Oh god! This is very crucial than I thought. I have to use some power of healing that my master gave to me.<br/>(Teras uses a green aura to heal around Rimettar's wounds)<br/>Rimettar: Thanks. It's starting to get better now. Teras: It's okay. I can make many abilities, but I<br/>don't want to use too much mainly because of my blood cells draining.<br/>Rimettar: What are you trying to say? Please explain to me.<br/>Teras: Alright. So, the reason why we were givin these powers was to develop our own saga. The master only gives us two things. One is our own ability. And another one is an aura that can give us strength.<br/>Rimettar: You mean that yellow aura you had when you fought with Jasmine?<br/>Teras: Correct. Those auras are really powerful. And mine was called the "Nitregrenus". The Nitregrenus is a powerful aura that makes me defeat weaker people that is trying to stop me. The most thing that I do is slay every enemy.<br/>Rimettar: Sounds very critical. Anyway, what was the sentence you were going to say to me from before?<br/>Teras: {Sigh} Rimettar, I've been thinking about telling you this when you joined our group. So, I want to tell you this now.<br/>(Teras starts holding onto Rimettar's shoulders) Teras: Rimettar, I want to adopt you.<br/>Rimettar: Huh? Ummmm...<br/>(Rimettar was unable to express any emotion) Rimettar: I can't. I can't let you do that...<br/>Teras: Why are you refusing? I love you. You are the daughter I've always wanted.<br/>Rimettar: I don't want to do it because of my loss. Not everyone lives on with dead parents, Teras! My life is broken! No one is like me at all! I'm just a nobody.<br/>(Rimettar starts crying)<br/>Teras: No, don't try to get sad. I want to be happy with you. You are really special.<br/>Rimettar: Do you think I care if I'm special or not? No one cares! They only care about themselves!<br/>Teras: You really know what I care about? Rimettar: What?<br/>Teras: I care that you're still alive.<br/>(Teras hugs onto Rimettar)<br/>Rimettar: Master... (Rimettar starts tearing up)<br/>Teras: Now, we will be waiting for a meeting. I hope that you will live until we will settle this action.<br/>Rimettar: Alright.<br/>(Teras gets up and stand by the exit)<br/>Teras: I won't let you leave me. You're my companion after all. Good night, Rimettar.<br/>Rimettar: Good night, Master. (Teras leaves)<br/>Sasam: What a special turn of events of our poor Rimettar. And I hope that Teras will come back to her care for Rimettar. Will the teams get here and destroy our glory? Or will we win and finally smash their plans? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>